To increase output and efficiency and reduce machine size and weight, superconducting rotor windings with virtually no electrical resistance have been developed. These winding are commonly referred to as high-temperature superconducting (HTS) windings (distinguished from low temperature superconducting materials that achieve a superconducting state at a lower temperature). It is preferred to use high-temperature superconducting materials since their cooling requirements are less severe.
Although the HTS rotor windings (coils) exhibit a relatively low resistance to electrical current flow, they are sensitive to mechanical bending and tensile stresses that can cause premature degradation and winding failure (e.g., an electrically open circuit). For example, it is necessary to form bends in the HTS rotor windings that circumscribe the core. Stresses are induced at these bends. Normal rotor torque, transient fault condition torques and transient magnetic fields induce additional stress forces in the rotor windings. Also, the HTS rotor winding may be subjected to over-speed forces during rotor balancing procedures at ambient temperature and occasional over-speed conditions at superconducting temperatures during power generation operation. These over-speed and fault conditions substantially increase the centrifugal force loads on the rotor windings beyond the loads experienced during normal operating conditions. These operating conditions must be considered in the design of the HTS rotor windings and associated support structures.
To maintain the superconducting conductors at or below their critical temperature, coolant flow paths carrying coolant supplied from a cryogenic cooler are disposed adjacent or proximate the windings. Typical coolants may comprise liquid helium, liquid nitrogen or liquid neon. Maintaining the structural integrity of the superconducting rotor windings and associated support structure against static and dynamic loads presents a substantial challenge to the development of a high temperature superconducting electromotive machine.
In view of the foregoing considerations, it is desirable the HTS rotor windings be adequately supported by a winding support system designed to withstand the forces, stresses, strains and cyclical loads of normal and fault condition operation described above. Moreover, the support system should ensure that the windings do not prematurely crack, fatigue or break. It is further desirable that the winding support structure appropriately insulate the “warm” rotor (typically operating at room temperature) from the cryogenically-cooled HTS superconducting windings to maintain the windings at or below their critical temperature.